Afterlife
by TwilightWindWaker
Summary: Departed souls don't always leave the world like we think. They can see as much as anyone else can. But do they think? Of course. When they have alot of thoughts on their mind, then they find someone to share it with.


There was nothing around. No one, except for Shirley and Rolo, quietly standing side by side, looking out into the white atmosphere. They just stood there, thinking in their own minds about what to say to each other. Neither of them didn't want to break the silence, but they knew that one of them had to say something.

"Who knew," Shirley blurted, "That the man who brings tranquility to the world, is known as a demon by the world." Rolo looked at Shirley with an agreed look on his face, while Shirley continued looking at the endless atmosphere.

"He did kill many people." Rolo added. He stood there for a moment in silence while Shirley waited for Rolo to finish his sentence. "But… Big Brother made his promise. He destroyed the world and created a new one. He certainly is the one who creates miracles and keeps his promises."

The comment made Shirley think about the times she spent with Lelouche Lamperouge. Not once did Lelouche reveal his true identity to Shirley or Rolo while their lives still lived. '_Lulu, no matter how mad we are to each other, in the end, we truly loved each other. It felt good to let all of my feelings out in the very end. But, those tears that poured out of your eyes before I passed…'_

"Lelouche… I see him as a perfect man." Rolo said interrupting Shirley's thoughts almost in a whisper, but loud enough for Shirley to hear. "I was so selfish… I wanted Big Brother all to myself. I wanted to kill Nunally, I wanted him to… stay with me forever, and… and his hatred toward me…. It was….. It was…." Shirley noticed Rolo's hands slightly trembling. That's when she noticed a tear drop on his wrist. Rolo just couldn't get the strength to finish his sentence. Shirley gently rested her hand on Rolo's and rubbed it in a comforting way.

"I wish I could have redone my mistakes in the past," Shirley said, trying to revive Rolo back to his cheerful state. "I was easily persuaded to shoot Lelouche because he killed my father. But even after that, Lelouche still cared. He still took me into his arms. That's when I realized that Lelouche wasn't such an evil person, no matter how many people he could have killed." Shirley continued stroking Rolo's hand until gave out a small smile. They both looked out into the whiteness that surrounded them and both relaxed, returning to the state they were before, as if nothing happened.

Meanwhile, Euphemia sat beside Clovis, while her head rested on the young prince's shoulder. Clovis quietly stroked Euphy's tickle-me pink hair while Euphy relaxed with her eyes closed. All was quiet, which tranquilized them both. They had nothing else to worry, now that the world had no more worries of any tyrants ruling their beloved planet.

"Do you think what Lelouche did was the right thing?" Euphy asked her brother. Clovis hesitated to think about the answer. He thought about what Lelouche did that awful day, when the whole world declared Prince Clovis deceased. He thought about it long and hard, then thought about his answer.

"There are many things that he did. A lot of them were wrong for Britannians. But some of them were right for the elevens. " he said, carefully choosing the right words to say next. "But to me, they were probably the only actions to make in order to end up with the results that the world currently has."

Euphemia smiled, resting her hands on her side. She remembers the accident that lead to her death and wondered if that was all necessary. For the Japanese, it lead to relief, but for Suzaku and her dear sister, Cornelia, it lead to endless depression. She wished that it wouldn't have to end like this, but she didn't want the happy ending to spoil in any way possible. So she inhaled slowly. "Your right. Lelouche's actions were unbearable, but in the end, everyone is happy. That's all I want, is for everyone to be happy." She closed her eyes once again and rested on Clovis's shoulder.

'_Lelouche, I hope where ever you are, you are happy as well. You truly deserve.'_


End file.
